


a world about to dawn

by castielfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stephen doesn't have his powers, Tony isn't Iron Man, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: [ to be read in conjunction with 'the night that ends at last' as they share a continuity ]it starts with an abandoned house and a breathing exercise.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To be read in conjunction with 'the night that ends at last' as they share a continuity. This work follows Tony and Stephen while 'the night that ends at last' follows Quill and Thor. Their plots intersect. Each work's chapter takes place in the same time frame as the corresponding chapter of the other work. (If that even makes sense... For example, what happens in chapter two of this work takes place in the same time frame as chapter two of the other work.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy these fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every call fails.

Tony remembers being rushed out by two bodyguards. The conference hall is in mayhem, people shoving one another to be the first out the door. The reporters smash their cameras on the creatures Tony can’t see properly. It’s too noisy to hear anything and too chaotic to find anyone. He searches for Pepper, wants to know if she’s okay, but her bright hair has long disappeared in the crowd. He yells her name, stops a reporter to ask if he’s seen her, but he tells Tony that he has to get somewhere safe before he runs. Tony talks to Friday, telling her to call anyone in his emergency contacts — Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, Happy Hogan, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Carol Danvers.

Every call fails.

He almost trips on a shattered camera, but a bodyguard manages to stop him from colliding with the bloodied floor. Tony barely has time to process the fact that the once stainless tiles are bloody before the guard ushers him out of the building. Where did the other guard go? Tony was sure that there were two before. The streets are the very definition of havoc — there’s vehicles on fire, people killing each other, people killing _themselves_ , even. People breaking into houses, people pushing and running and screaming.

Always with the screaming.

The guard gets Tony past all the destruction safely and shoves him into a random house. The door shuts behind the guard as he leaves Tony alone. Before Tony can try to get out — being alone doesn’t seem like a very favorable idea in this situation — he hears a scream from the other side of the door, paired with banging before a quiet ‘thud’.

He ventures through the abandoned house.

The furniture is all messed up — shifted around, drawers thrown open, clothing and items strewn across the floor —and some of the food is gone. Clearly, the family who lived here took what they thought they needed and left. He tries to find some alcohol, something to settle his nerves, but it seems like the family took their drinks with them. He takes in a deep breath and asks Friday to call Pepper again. Then he asks for Rhodey. Then Carol. He keeps asking until nobody is left. 

Every call fails.

He sits down on the couch and turns on the television, hoping there’s something on the news about what the hell is going on. Maybe it’s a biochemical, and it will all be resolved after a few hours. He’ll be able to go back to his home at Malibu. He’ll be with his friends once again and everything will be fine.

At first he thinks it’s a horror movie playing, but then he realizes that he’s on the right channel. This _is_ the news. People who aren’t quite human anymore, walking about with organs hanging out their abdomens, bathed in blood, eating other people. The newscaster says to remain indoors and to ensure all entrances are sealed. He barely mentions that there is no explanation to the creatures sudden rise when one of said creatures clamps down on his neck and the camera feed cuts to static.

Tony turns off the television and he tells Friday to call everyone again until someone picks up.

Every call fails. 

He wants to get up, lock the door, look out the window, assess the situation. Decide his next move and survive this. As much as he’d like to, he knows he can’t stay in this house forever. Someone else will break in and then there’ll be problems. He’ll run out of food. The water supply will cut off at some point. The electricity will follow if this doesn’t stop in a day. Friday will probably go too if it gets really bad. He’s going to have to leave eventually. 

He can’t move. He can’t even _breathe_. There’s too little air in the house.

Friday tries to talk him through a breathing exercise, telling him when to inhale and exhale, how long to hold his breath for. He’s too preoccupied with trying to listen to her instructions that he doesn’t notice someone entering the house, locking the door behind them. The man’s gaze falls on Tony, breathing erratically as his hands tremble. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

_No_ , he wants to say. _I’m not okay. Everything is so fucked up, I don’t know where my friends are and there just isn’t any God damn air in this room. None of my calls are going through, there’s a dead guy right outside this house and all I have is an A.I. I made a few years ago. Nothing is okay. What about any of this makes you think I’m okay?_

Nothing comes out of his mouth.

“You’re Tony Stark…” the man says, recognizing him. Tony can’t find it in him to respond, still hyperventilating as he holds his own hands. His leg bounces in anxiousness while Friday quietens down, trying to find another solution to help Tony. The man kneels down in front of Tony, speaking gently, “I’m a doctor, I can help. Breathe with me.”

Tony obeys, for lack of a better idea. Friday doesn’t contribute any comment, monitoring Tony’s heart rate as the doctor assists him. The two of them breathe in unison, the man helping Tony calm down. Tony focusses on the details of the other man to distract himself from the chaos outside. 

The doctor’s hair is black, with strands of white on the side. There’s thin lines across each finger and there’s an incessant tremble in his hands. Tony doesn’t even realize he’s not in front of him anymore until he hears the doctor speak from across the room.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Stephen draws the curtains closed as a shriek nears the glass.

It begins with an abandoned house and a breathing exercise.


	2. a whirlwind of rubbish around my feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll miss you, Odinson.

**TWO** **DAYS** **AGO**

Thor can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes when he sees what he thinks is an episode of The Walking Dead play on the television as he turns it on. Hela, back when she was still around, loved the show, and often played it when she knows Loki would see it. Back then, Loki was younger, easily scared, and their mother would have to tell Hela to stop playing the show when Loki is around. There’s zombies — or walkers, as the show prefers to call the undead — on the screen, snarling menacingly as they chew on unsuspecting civilians. A newscaster comes into view and talks about how Missouri is infected by some unidentified disease that turns everyone into carnivorous living dead. Thor has to applaud the makeup artists on the spectacular job they have done with the zombies.

“Thor, you want anything from Brooklyn?” Steve asks, shooting Thor one of his charming smiles.

Thor shakes his head, answering, “Nothing, but tell Bucky happy birthday for me.”

Steve grins, nodding as he waves, “Yeah, I will. Tell Tony I left already. I’ll see you guys in two days.” Thor waves goodbye as well, watching Steve close the front door behind him.

They’re hanging around Tony’s house at Malibu. It’s a custom-made house and something out of everyone’s dream. All of Tony’s friends can only wish that they could live in a house like this. Growing up, Thor’s family wasn’t poor but they weren’t rich either. With three children, it wasn’t easy, especially when Loki had an interest in designer clothing, Hela spent money on nightclubs and booze, and Thor tried his best to earn money on his own. Their mother passed away from an accident, inducing grief that would haunt all of them forever, especially Loki. Being adopted, Loki wasn’t doted on by their father, but their mother made sure he felt equally as loved as Thor and Hela were. Hela’s death followed soon after, killed in a mugging. It was a few years later that their father passed from age. It’s just Thor and Loki now. Thor struggled to make ends meet, trying to make the inheritance money last between them.

His situation was alleviated when he met Tony. Tony learnt of Thor’s plight and offered him a job at Stark Industries. He gave Thor work wherever he could find, and Thor could earn his keep as well as a friend. He’s thankful for everything he has, but it doesn’t hurt anyone to wish for a little extra sometimes.

Thor switches off the television as the newscaster shouts about an emergency evacuation in Missouri. He’s not interested in horror movies, never been a fan of the genre. He’s always been partial to action movies.

He wishes that the others in their friend group could make it. Clint was with his family at a homestead, Natasha and Bruce were at their shared apartment, seeing their temporary tenant off. The two of them weren’t together, but lived with each other to split the rent. Carol was doing military work with Rhodey. Loki would have come along, but was in Missouri on a social call.

“Hmm? Where’s Steve?”

Tony exits the bathroom, drying his hair off with a red towel. Thor sighs, “You just missed him. He left for Brooklyn about five minutes ago.”

Tony frowns, taking a seat in the empty space next to Thor on the couch, “That sucks, wish I got to say goodbye. You wanna grab dinner? I’m starving.”

* * *

Thor and Tony decide to have dinner at an esteemed restaurant. Well, more like Tony suggested. He made reservations and used his social standing to bump them up so they didn’t have to wait when they got there. Normally, Thor would feel bad about ‘cutting the line’, hypothetical queue or not, but he was pretty hungry as well and didn’t feel like waiting.

“Right this way, Mr Stark, with your handsome friend,” the waiter says, giving them welcoming smiles as he leads them to a private table. Whenever possible, Tony booked private tables. He liked the personal feel between him and whoever he’s eating with.

Tony and Thor tell the waiter their orders and Tony asks once the waiter leaves, “So, what’s been up with you? Last I remember, you were dating Bruce? How’s that been going?”

Thor raises an eyebrow, chuckling in amusement, “Tony, Bruce and I broke up three months ago. How are you _this_ behind?”

Tony almost chokes on the wine he’s sipping on and he coughs, saying, “What, really? Sorry, Pointbreak. You know my work keeps me busy. I wish I had more time for social calls. Why’d you guys break up?”

Thor shrugs, answering, “It just didn’t work out, I suppose... Sometimes, things don’t turn out like you thought they would.” Tony nods understandingly.

They broke up because Bruce complained that Thor wasn’t as invested in the relationship as he was. He told Thor that you need two people to make a relationship work and if Thor wasn’t going to put in the effort, Bruce didn’t see a reason to continue. Thor called it off after a week of thinking it over. He did like Bruce, he really did, but getting together with him for a few months just proved that it was just Thor’s lonely soul needing company, not Bruce’s company in particular.

Thor is just very, very lonely.

* * *

Thor goes back to his apartment in Queens immediately after the dinner, realising that he’d forgotten his phone at home. Tony was more than a little disappointed at Thor’s early departure, but he drove Thor home nonetheless.

“I’ll miss you, Odinson,” Tony says.

Thor laughs at Tony’s dramatics, “We were having dinner half an hour ago. I’m _still_ sitting in your car.”

Tony shakes his head, giving Thor a hug, “Yeah, but it’s been three months since the last time we hung out. I don’t even see you around Stark Industries because your post isn’t near my office. Call me next time you’re free, I’ll clear my schedule for you.”

Thor grins, returning the hug, “I will. You’ll get all my time and attention, I promise. Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony presses a playful kiss to Thor’s cheek before pushing him out of the door lightly, “Goodnight.”

Thor walks up to the front porch, sighing at the sight of the darkened interior. Loki had left on a social call to Missouri, so Thor is going to be alone for the next two days. As if he isn’t lonely enough, now his brother isn’t here. He locks the door behind him, frowning in confusion when he notices that he has about five missed voicemails. Concern replaces confusion as he realises they’re all left by Loki.

“Thor, I’ve just reached Missouri. Place looks a little weird. Let me know if you want anything from here.”

 _Beep_.

“ Hey, Loki again. It’s fucking crazy here. I don’t know what’s happening, but just... call me when you get this.”

 _Beep_.

“It’s Loki. I— What the _fuck_!”

 _Beep_.

“I apologise for the previous message. Seriously, it’s — _shit_ — it’s getting a little out of hand here. Don’t come to Missouri but please call me back.”

 _Beep_.

“Thor, whatever you do, do _not_ come here. I’m sure you’d have seen it on the news by now. I’m sure it’s difficult to believe, but it’s happening. Don’t come to Missouri. Call me back when you get this.”

 _Beep_.

Thor snaps out of his daze right into panic mode. Loki sounds absolutely horrified, so instantly Thor knows something is definitely wrong. Loki is never scared of anything nowadays. He turns on the news again and sure enough, it’s still about the zombie outbreak in Missouri. It looks disastrous. Thor squints, trying to see if he can spot Loki in the background of the live footage, but to no avail. He cusses loudly to himself, pulling a duffel bag out of his closet and shoving supplies into it. He grabs the shotgun Odin had when he was alive. Thor never thought to get rid of it when Odin died and he’s glad he decided to keep it, what with the situation his brother is in. As he packs, he dials Tony’s number.

“ _Hey_ _Thor_. _Missed_ _me?_ ”

“Tony, listen. It’s important. I need you to let me take a few days off. Loki went to Missouri and is in quite a bit of shit. I need to go help him. Please?” Thor pleads, shoving some food into the bag. There’s a moment of hesitation on Tony’s part before he hears a sigh.

Tony answers, “ _Sure_. _Text_ _Pep_ _and_ _let_ _her_ _know_ _so_ _she_ _can_ _keep_ _a_ _record_ _of_ _your_ _absence_.”

“Thank you so much, Tony. I owe you,” Thor exhales in relief. He’s about to hang up when Tony pipes up.

“ _Good_ _luck_ _with_ _whatever_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _do_ , _buddy_. _Call_ _me_ _when_ _you’re_ _done_ , _let_ _me_ _know_ _if_ _you_ _need_ _my_ _help_.”

“Thank you, I will.”

Thor hangs up, plugging his phone to a power bank as he finished stuffing his bag with food, two pairs of clean clothes, a few bottles of water and Odin’s gun. The part of his brain that isn’t stupid screams at him to stay where he is, listen to Loki’s orders. The part of him that loves his brother whispers at him to find him.

So of course Thor packs up and leaves for Missouri. How can anyone expect Thor to leave his brother in a zombie infested area? How can Loki expect him to just turn around and ignore him? Loki is all Thor has left. Frankly, Thor isn’t sure if he can keep going without Loki around for him. He’s lost everyone in the past twenty-five years of his life, losing Loki would be too much for him to take.

* * *

The drive from Queens to Missouri is a painful sixteen hour journey. Painful because that’s sixteen long hours until he can actually get around to locating Loki. Even so, there’s probably even more hours. God knows what can happen to Loki in sixteen hours. Tony hasn’t called Thor to ask about him and Thor assumes the CEO is asleep, finally tired from all the work he does. He doubts it though — the engineer is probably in his workshop, tinkering with new technology.

Thor doesn’t actually care what Tony is doing right now, but it keeps him distracted from the endless possibilities of Loki’s fate in the next sixteen hours.

When he gets to the last twelve hours of his trip, around 1AM, he notices little trickles of people running in the opposite direction of Missouri, the occasional car screeching as its wheels challenge the gravel’s friction. It take Thor another hour of speeding and pointedly ignoring the passing people when he realises that the ‘people’ walking by have rotting skin and move awkwardly. This can only mean one thing — Missouri’s gone.

Thor hits the gas.


	3. steppin' out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could wait.
> 
> It has to.

**ONE DAY AGO**

Tony knows something is up the moment he walks into Stark Industries. There’s a number of employees missing from their desks, and Tony isn’t pleased at all. Less employees means reduced efficiency means less work done. Tony did not stay up late finishing his work to have a sixth of his employees missing.

“Pepper!” he calls out as soon as he steps into his office. Pepper walks in, Stark Industries tablet in hand, ready for his instructions.

“Yes, Tony?”

“Why are so many people gone today?” Tony asks. Pepper holds up a finger to ask him to wait as she scrolls through her tablet. She checks the list of employees who aren’t present and frowns at their reasons. Tony raises an eyebrow, “Well?”

Pepper answers, a little hesitantly, “They’re all absent for family emergencies.”

“All of them?”

“Every single one.”

Tony sighs, asking, “Well, did they say where they were going? If you say they’re at the same place, I’m going to lose it.” Pepper scrolls through the list again to check.

“They’re all in Missouri,” Pepper says.

Tony frowns, sitting up, “That can’t be right. Really? Thor’s there.” He taps the table impatiently before asking, “Can you see what’s up with Missouri? I would, but I really need to get this done in an hour.” Pepper nods and promptly leaves Tony’s office, checking the news.

“Oh my God,” she gasps, going through article after article. It’s not just Missouri now, it’s spreading. Whatever it is, it’s raising the undead. "Tony --"

She stops herself before she fully calls out to him in his office. He looks stressed, overworked. Exhausted. He hasn't been sleeping well and she doesn't need to ask him to know it. Does he really need this on top of all his work? Granted, it's important, but it's not anywhere near New York yet. It could wait.

It has to.

* * *

“ _Hello. Loki here again. I’m still alive, if it’s any comfort. I’ll try to find my way back to Queens as soon as possible._ "

A new voicemail from Loki. At least Thor knows he's still alive. That's always good news.

Thor decides to call Loki back, the voicemail having been left just ten minutes earlier when he'd been busy navigating traffic. If you could call the mass of undead, traffic. Thankfully, none of them are bothering his car, going too fast to actually get touched by their bodies. It rings out and goes to voicemail.

"Loki, it's Thor. I know you said not to go to Missouri, but I'm on my way. Call me when you get this," Thor says, hoping Loki calls back soon.

* * *

"Guys, the news," Bucky calls, beckoning Steve and Sam to the television.

Steve and Sam walk over to him, watching the news. Zombies lurched disgustingly across the screen, screams and growls heard in the background. A microphone lays on the ground, dropped by the onsite newscaster. The camera was still rolling, but it was also dropped. Rotted feet shifted past the lens.

"What kind of horror movie is this?" Sam asks, frowning.

"That's not a horror movie," Bucky says quietly. Steve and Sam stare at each other before looking closer. It isn't a scene from a horror movie. It truly is the news channel. The banner on the screen reads that the outbreak had reportedly started in Missouri and it was getting kind of close to Brooklyn. Bucky would estimate that New York is probably going to be infected by tomorrow.

"We need to leave," Sam mutters, turning to pack.

"Where will we go?" Steve asks, looking out of Bucky's apartment window in concern. The streets were still empty and happy. Cars and buildings intact, children running free. Blissfully unaware of what's coming tomorrow. The realisation that this might all be gone tomorrow aches his heart.

Bucky answers, going to the kitchen to pack food, "Wherever's furthest. Are the airports still operating?"

A quick Google search by Steve tells him that no, the airports have already been closed. Steve informs Bucky, "No luck."

"Damn it," Bucky mutters, shoving whatever he can into a duffel bag. Sam is filling another one up with his and Bucky's clean clothes. Steve is just glad that he was too lazy to unpack and didn't have to rush to pack with them.

"We could go to Lang's," Sam suggests as he walks out of his and Bucky's bedroom with a full duffel bag.

Steve shakes his head, "Scott has a kid. He has enough on his hands."

"Nat's?" Bucky suggests. 

"I'm sure she'll take us in... She's living somewhere pretty remote, right?" Sam asks, looking towards Steve.

Steve nods, saying, "Last I checked, yeah. Far drive, but if we keep going and don't stop, we might make it by tomorrow night. At least we won't be here when the infestation reaches."

"We have to tell Tony, man. Does he know?" Sam asks, taking out his phone.

Steve holds up a finger, taking out his own phone, "I'll tell him." Sam nods, going back into the bedroom to grab any personal things they want. Steve dials Tony's number and it goes to voicemail. Tony is a busy man, most of his calls never go anywhere. Tony never answers texts either. Steve decides to just leave a voicemail and hope for the best.

"Hey, Tony. It's Steve. Please turn on the news. Just for a few minutes. There's something really terrible happening... Just get the hell out of New York before it's too late. Call me," Steve says. He adds after a moment, "Be safe."


	4. yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:00AM] Daily reminder: today is going to be a good day, tony

**TODAY**

It takes Thor a while longer, but he finally reaches Missouri. There's lesser zombies there as compared to what he saw on the news, though Thor guesses that it's only because the zombies have probably moved on to the next big place to consume. He hopes there aren't any where Loki is.

It was a relief for Thor to hear from Loki. It was an even bigger relief to find out that he was not only safe but also with company. He owes them big time for keeping Loki safe. 

He rolls through the neighbourhood slowly, just so he doesn't make too much noise and attract more attention than he needs. A good number of the remaining zombies have found their way into houses, and Thor's efforts to be as quiet as possible could pay off. He almost bumps into one and quickly brakes. A redhead woman. She has large bite in her neck, the blood already clotted and dried. Her clothes were stained. She looks like she has been hanging around a house's garage.

Thor sighs. Though they're no longer alive, he still feels sorry about the ones who turned. He's even more sorry for the ones who live on without their loved ones. He can't imagine what he would do if he lost Loki.

He continues until he's on his way out of Missouri and on his way to the fuel station where Loki's companion on the phone said they would be waiting for him.

* * *

 

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange," the man introduces, closing the curtains as a zombie slams into the windows.

Tony shudders, feeling his brain shutting down, "How is this happening?"

Stephen replies flatly, "Not that kind of doctor. I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that we need to leave. Preferably, as soon as the chaos outside calms down. 

"We?" Tony repeats. Since when did he agree to go along with this stranger. 

"If you'd prefer to go on alone, be my guest," Stephen says. "Which I wouldn't recommend."

Tony scoffs, but doesn't say anything else. Stephen was right, anyway. Tony has anxiety and he actually managed to help him down from his panic attack. No way Tony will survive long if he gets a panic attack with a zombie near him while he can't move himself. 

"Fine," Tony says. "So what's the plan?"

"We should leave in the morning. Easier to see them coming," Stephen says, glancing around the house. "Maybe grab some food, clean clothes. Bottles of water. Maybe a power bank, if the family who lived here left one." 

Tony nods, saying, "I'll get the clothes and power banks."

Stephen replies, already heading to the kitchen, "I'll get food and water, then."

Tony watches Stephen pick what foods to bring along and what to leave behind for a while. He wonders how he's making his selections. Protein? Calories? Weight? Healthiness? He wonders if the food Stephen's taking with them tastes good. He wonders why Stephen ended up in the house alone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony calls.

"What?" Stephen asks back, not turning around to look at him as he continues picking food.

"You were alone. I'm sure you've got some friends around," Tony begins. Stephen freezes momentarily before he just keeps going.

"I had friends," he says.

Tony pauses, waiting for elaboration. When Stephen doesn't say anything else, he asks, "What happened?"

"Now I don't," Stephen answers simply.

* * *

Tony finally gets his bearings and manages to find a charger for his phone. As it turns on as power runs through it, he sees a number of missed calls, texts and voicemails from a few people. He listens to the first one; it's from Steve.

"Hey, Tony. It's Steve. Please turn on the news. Just for a few minutes. There's something really terrible happening... Just get the hell out of New York before it's too late. Call me. Be safe."

 _Beep_. The next one plays before Tony does anything. He lets all the voicemails play out.

"Tony." _Pepper_. "Pepper here. Uh..." _A crash._ "I don't know if... It's all so..." _A sigh, loud clattering in the background. She cusses under her breath._ "I'm sorry, Tony. Call me when you get this."

_Beep._

_Happy._ "Tony, hey. Things are a little crazy out there. Be careful, okay? You have that conference in the morning but I can't be there. Family problems. I'm sorry, but I upped your security just in case. Call me, yeah? It's Happy."

Beep.

"Tony! Oh my God!" _Pepper again. A screech and an explosion._ "Don't leave the building! I--" _A crash. Screams._ Fear seizes Tony's heart. "I'm sorry! I love you! No!" He hears the sound of a phone dropping.

"Pepper!" Tony shouts uselessly, terror grabbing his heart and squeezing it tightly. 

 _Beep._ Life goes on. As do voicemails.

* * *

 

**Tony Stark's notifications**

**[2:41AM]** Missed calls (3) by Steve Rogers

 **[2:45AM]** Voicemails (1) by Steve Rogers

 **[3:38AM] Steve Rogers:** Text me when you get my voicemail. -- Steve.

 **[4:59AM] Happy Hogan:** Tony?

 **[5:00AM] Happy Hogan:** Need to take tomorrow off.

 **[5:02AM]** Voicemails (1) by Happy Hogan

 **[5:22AM] James Rhodes:** Tony, be careful. We're getting some pretty crazy shit. Call me ASAP.

 **[6:30AM]** Missed calls (2) by Pepper Potts

 **[6:46AM]** Voicemails (1) by Pepper Potts

 **[7:29AM]** Missed calls (6) by Carol Danvers

 **[7:31AM] Carol Danvers:** Tony! Call me!

 **[7:42AM] Steve Rogers:** Bucky, Sam and I are out of Brooklyn. We're not coming back to New York. Please get out of there before it's too late. Call me when you can. -- Steve

 **[8:30AM]** Do Not Disturb mode turned on for your event: _conference abt sth idk_

 **[9:03AM]** Missed calls (8) by Pepper Potts

 **[9:19AM] Pepper Potts:** TONY, CALL ME.

 **[9:28AM]** Voicemails (1) by Pepper Potts

 **[10:00AM]** Daily reminder: _today is going to be a good day, tony_


End file.
